


Back to The Library

by SaCarroll1691



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaCarroll1691/pseuds/SaCarroll1691
Relationships: The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	1. Dreams

It couldn’t be her. She was dead. She hadn’t figured out how to bring her back. Not for lack of trying. But those curls, those eyes. The Doctor would know them anywhere. Next thing The Doctor knew she was running chasing after her. Always running towards something she just couldn’t grasp. 

“River!” She screamed out. 

River didn’t turn around or even stop. Was she leading her somewhere? Was she running from something or someone? Was she running to someone? So many questions were swirling in the Doctor’s head. 

“River!”

She woke up screaming River’s name.  
The dream kept recurring every single time the timelord decided to sleep. Until finally one night the dream changed. It started the same as always the Doctor saw her. But instead of River running away from the Doctor she ran to the Doctor. 

“Help me.” River looked into the Doctor’s eyes pleadingly. 

“Help you? Help you with what? What’s wrong River?”

“Help me, Doctor.” 

The Doctor woke up disoriented. 

“I have to go to the Library.” 

~  
“So Doc where we off to today?” Graham and the rest of the fam looked at her expectantly. 

“Nowhere...uh thought we might take the day off...you know?” The Doctor fumbled her words. 

“That means you’re going somewhere without us.” Yaz said. 

“Yep.” Ryan agreed. 

“No, why would you say that?” 

“Because we know you.” Ryan replied. 

“Fine, its just the last time I went a lot of people were lost including someone special to me.” 

“You shouldn’t go alone, Doc.” Graham smiled softly. 

“I need to do this alone.” 

The Doctor dropped her fam off at home despite their protests and made her way back into the Tardis. 

“Alright old girl let’s go see River.” 

The Doctor punched in the coordinates to the library. Once the Tardis came to a stop the Doctor opened the doors of the Tardis and there stood River.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello Sweetie.” River turned and smirked at the Doctor. “Oh you’re a woman now.”

“Is that bad?” The Doctor worried.

“No, you’re still you.” River ran a hand gently against the Doctor’s cheekbone. 

“River how did you get out of CAL?”

“I don’t know but I’m glad to be free. Honestly though it frightens me.” River silently admitted.

“We need to get out of here.” 

River nodded her agreement grabbing hold of the Doctor’s waiting hand. 

Once inside the Tardis the Doctor quickly let go of River’s hand. Once they were in the time vortex the Doctor finally decided to speak. 

“We should go to the med bay and check you out. Well I don’t mean like check you out but like a check up.”

“Sweetie you’re rambling.” 

“Of course I am rambling. I have been dreaming about you. Then I dreamed you needed me. So I came to the library. I never thought I would find you just standing there.” 

“I’m fine but if giving me a check up will ease your mind I am all for it. Also you can check me out anytime you like.” River gave her a flirty wink. 

The Doctor’s face went red at River’s words. 

River laughed apparently this version of her Doctor was easy to embarrass. 

The Doctor led River to the med bay. After poking and prodding River for some time she finally seemed satisfied. 

“Did you find out what you were looking for?” River questioned. 

“You’re you and you’re alive somehow.”

“Yes, well I could have told you that.” River said. 

“Can never be too sure you know?” The Doctor seems a bit nervous. 

“I’ve missed you, River.” The Doctor quietly breathes out. 

River reaches for her wife. 

“Sweetie, I’ve missed you.”

The Doctor tentatively presses her lips to River’s. River’s pulls the Doctor closer by her waist. The Doctor’s fingers curl into River’s hair pulling her wife closer. 

“As much as I want to get to know this new body of yours. I really would rather know who wanted me out of the library and why?”


	3. Chapter 3

How do you find someone you’ve forgotten? You know you love them more than everything in the universe. You know they are important to you and to the universe. You dream of flashes of a blue box and a mad man. You dream of a beautiful woman with space hair. They say you are to kill someone. But you don’t even know your own name. You have heard the name Pond and Song used when discussing you. You’re only twelve and as lost as anyone can be. You do remember one person Madame Kovarian. You’re so sure you could never forget her even if you tried. She is the cruel woman that has raised you if you can even call it that. You have been trained to kill the woman you dream of with the space hair. You’re not sure why. Stories of a man called the Doctor having died at the hand of the last child they raised. Others say he didn’t die and that’s why you must kill the last child that Madame Kovarian raised. If you could just runaway and find the Doctor then maybe he could help you. He has to be something special if Madame Kovarian is scared of him. There were also rumors that some woman Professor had died in a library. Madame Kovarian said the woman wasn’t really dead and I would have my chance to make sure she would never be able to be brought back. You want to know why it matters so much but you’re told to shut up and accept your orders. Turns out you don’t have to find the Doctor because they make sure he finds you. Only he isn’t he anymore he is a she and the woman with space hair is with the Doctor.


	4. Chapter 4

“Do I know you?” River asks the young girl that seems to have some space hair of her own going on. 

“No, I know you though Professor Song and you Doctor. You are both supposed to be dead.” The girl said right before she grabbed her head and dropped to her knees. 

Flashes of Professor Song singing a lullaby and cuddling her flooded her brain. There was also a Scottish man smiling down at both of them. 

“Who are you?” The girl screamed.

She could hear the Tardis in her head welcoming her home. 

“Home? What do you mean I was born here? What do you mean I should go lie down in my room?”

“Are you talking to the Tardis? Is she talking to the Tardis?” The Doctor questioned. 

“What is a Tardis? Is that the thing talking to me in my head?”

“Well yes but we are standing just outside of the Tardis doors.”

“The police box?” 

“It’s a Tardis. It means...”

“Time and Relative dimensions in space.” The girl finished for the Doctor. 

“Exactly.” The Doctor replied. 

“Who are you?” River asked the girl. 

“I don’t know. Can you tell me?”

“I feel like I should remember you. Someone has tampered with my memories. I can feel myself reach the edge of a memory just for my mind to slip away to something else.” The Doctor shook her head frustratedly. 

“What do you remember?” River asked the girl. 

“I remember you and a Scottish man it comes in weird flashes. Then everything else has just been my training.” 

“You remember us? What kind of training?”

Something in her made her feel like she should trust these people. She knew she couldn’t trust Madame Kovarian...not after the cruel things she put her through. Maybe the Professor and the Doctor could help her. The Tardis agreed with her thoughts. She found herself laughing at how intrusive the Tardis was. 

“I was taken in at a young age by a woman. I have been trained to do a job that the woman’s last pupil failed. The difference is I must kill two people not just one.” 

“Kill? How old are you?” The Doctor asked. 

“Who is this woman?” River questioned. 

“I’m twelve. Her name is Madame Kovarian.”

River and the Doctor let our collective gasps. 

“Do you know her?”

“I am afraid I was her last pupil.” River said.

“You didn’t kill the Doctor and she wants you dead now.”

“I was dead though. I died in the Library.”

“No, she brought you back because she said he would figure it out himself eventually and she couldn’t have you both together ever again.” 

“Madame Kovarian released new from the Library to have me killed?” River questioned. 

“Yes.” 

“What is your name you never did say?” The Doctor asked. 

“I don’t actually know. I am Solider Song most of the time but I have heard the name Pond used also.”

“Song? Like River Song?” The Doctor questioned. 

“Yes I found it odd also to share a name as the woman I am meant to kill but Madame Kovarian...”

“Is cruel.” River finished with tears in her eyes. 

The girl finally passed out from all the confusion and mental pain. 

“River, I don’t know if I should tell you this but I think she is ours. Well the Tardis seems to think she is.” 

“She took my child away and made me forget her didn’t she? She is still ruining my life and taking things away from me after all this time.” River bent down to pick up her daughter and carry her into the Tardis. The Tardis led River to the girl’s room. When River arrived at a blue door that said Amelia on it she smiled...of course they named her after her mother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate short chapters when I read fics but I am so notorious for writing short chapters.

Later The Doctor went looking for River. She is we sitting over Amelia’s bed just watching the girl. 

“How could I have forgotten my own daughter?” River tried to hide her tears. 

The Doctor wrapped her arms around River. 

“You didn’t forget her. Someone took our memories.”

“How many years have we missed?” 

“River, we can’t dwell on the past now. We have to help her before she hurts someone or herself. I will get our memories back and our daughter no matter what it takes. I promise you.” The Doctor placed a kiss to River’s head. “You should go get some rest. I won’t leave Amelia.” 

River smiled sadly and nodded. The Tardis made sure their room was right next door. 

“Thank you Old Girl.” River murmurs out loud. 

Hours later the Doctor makes her way to check on River. The Doctor notices immediately that River isn’t asleep or okay. 

“You haven’t slept.”

“Nightmares came back. You weren’t here.” River sobbed. 

The Doctor wrapped her arms around her wife. 

“Our daughter seems to have nightmares of her own. I have an idea...be back.” The Doctor hurried out of the room. River watched as the Doctor left the room and moments later came back with their daughter in her arms. She placed Amelia next to River and climbed in pulling River to her chest. 

“Maybe we can help both of your nightmares.” 

Hours later Amelia woke to arms wrapped warmly around her. She was tucked under someone’s chin with rather curly hair like her own. She snuggled in closer. She wasn’t use to affection of any kind. 

Were these two people important to her life? Were they her parents like something in her told her they were? I can’t kill them was the only thing she new for certain.


	6. Chapter 6

River woke up to a warmth holding her that she could always recognize. There was another warmth though cuddled in her arms. That warmth immediately noticed River’s state of awakening and asked, “Please tell me one of you can cook?” 

“No, I am afraid I am usually being cooked for or there is take out.”

“What about her?” Amelia asked expectantly. 

“I am afraid that is a lost cause.” 

“Oi!” The Doctor responded. 

“Will have you learned to cook since your last regeneration, Sweetie?”

“No.” She said giving a pouty face. 

“Well will one of you show me where the kitchen is?” 

The Doctor got up and started leading the way. 

“Wait, you’re just a child.” River said walking to catch up.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t take care of myself.” 

The Doctor and River watched impressed while Amelia made omelets for all three of them. She also made tea. She finally placed the food and tea on the table. 

“She made me learn to take care of myself.” She said eyeing River. 

River nodded at a lose for words. What had this child endured? 

“So I don’t want to murder anyone. What can we do?” 

“It’s time we make her pay.” River said. 

“Do either of you have a plan?”

“I’m thinking.” The Doctor said.

“No.” Said River. 

“I thought you two were supposed to be like brilliant.” 

“Oi, I am.” The Doctor beamed. 

“Thanks Sweetie.” River rolled her eyes. 

“Are you two always like this?” 

“Yes, we want to know also?” Yay and Ryan said at the same time. 

“Wait when? How?”

“The Tardis just showed up.” Ryan shrugged. 

“She says you can use the help.” Amelia said matter of factly.

“You can understand the Tardis?” Graham asked. 

“Yes apparently I can.” 

“She looks like you, you noticed?” Ryan said looking at River. 

“Professor Song who are you to me?” Amelia asks. 

“We think she is your mother.” The Doctor stated. 

Amelia nodded, “A little help finding my room.” Amelia asked the Tardis. “So she is my mother. What about me? Why can’t I have time to process all this? I mean where has she been all these years when I needed her?”

“Who is she talking to?” Ryan asked. 

“The Tardis of course.” Amelia said as she made her way out of the room. 

“Are you sure she isn’t yours Doc?” Graham asked. 

“I’m sure she is mine and River’s.”

“Really?” Yaz asked. 

“We are married you know...or did she not tell you?” River stormed out of the room. 

“Like mother, like daughter.” Ryan laughed. 

Everyone turned and gave him a mean look. 

“What?”


	7. Chapter 7

“Umm Doctor not that you aren’t brilliant but you should go after them.” Yaz said. 

“I know, I just don’t know who I should go after first.”

“Happy wife, happy life.” Graham smiled.

The Doctor gave a smile that looked more like a grimace as she went in the direction River had gone. She found River sitting in the library. 

“So...umm...do you want to...maybe talk about it?”

“Oh, Sweetie you still have a way with words.”

“We can get her to come around. I’m sure of it.”

“She was thrilled to hear I was her mother.” River rolled her eyes. 

“Well you know how she was raised...”

“Unfortunately I do.” 

“Doctor we have a problem?” Yaz and Ryan ran into the library. 

“What?” River and the Doctor said at the same time. 

“She left.”

“What?” The Doctor questioned. 

“She ran out of the Tardis and Graham tried to follow after her but it’s pouring down outside.” Yaz said. 

“That’s right we are still parked from picking you up....(aren’t you just extra helpful today?)”

The Tardis let her agreement be known that yes she was extra helpful. 

“Great lost my daughter again.” River shouted. 

“Come on Sweetie lets go get her.” The Doctor wrapped her arm around River’s waist. 

River, The Doctor, followed by Yaz and Ryan went in search of Amelia. Graham decided to stay back in case she came back. Which is what happened. About an hour later in walked Amelia soaked to the bone. 

“Amelia, your Mom’s are worried about you.” Graham said seeing her walk in. 

“Mom’s? Where were they when I was being tortured by Madame Kovarian huh? That’s when I needed them. Before I was turned into something I don’t even know if I can control.” 

“Trust me you can.” River walked up behind Amelia. “Amelia, I will help you.” 

Amelia smiles softly at the woman who was her mother. 

“First I think we should get you dry. Come on.” River led Amelia to her room. 

“River has her.” Graham stated matter of factly when The Doctor, Ryan and Yaz came back. 

River had gotten Amelia into a dress of her’s that was too big it swallowed her whole. They would have to get kid clothes that fit Amelia. (The Tardis agreed.) River was now taking a towel to her daughter’s unruly curls. 

“You get use to the hair trust me.” River smiled. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Amelia curled into herself.

“Sure.”

“Why did you give me up?” 

“Oh Sweetie, I didn’t. I wouldn’t. One of us definitely would have kept you with us at all times. As far as we can tell our memories of you have been wiped.” 

“Madame Kovarian.” Amelia said. 

“I’m guessing this is payback for failing her. Then if she could get you to kill us it would be icing on the cake.” 

“So the Doctor she is my mom to?”

“Yes, she use to be a man before she regenerated.”

“Have you regenerated?” She looked up at River with big blue eyes. 

“Yes, I can’t regenerate anymore though. I saved the Doctor one time and used up all my lives.”

“I don’t want to lose you though. I just found you.” Tears began pooling in her eyes.

“Stop it. You won’t lose me. We are going to handle Madame Kovarian once and for all.” 

Amelia flung herself into River’s arms just as the Doctor knocked and entered the room. The Doctor wrapped her arms around Amelia and River. 

“I’m so glad you’re safe but you can’t go off worrying your Mum like that.” 

“I know, I’m sorry.” Amelia climbed into River and The Doctor’s bed and buried herself under the covers. 

“I got this one.” River smiled and kissed the Doctor on the cheek. 

“Okay.” The Doctor blushed. 

The Doctor made her way back to her companions. 

“We have to get mine and River’s memories back and if I know River go away with Madame Kovarian once and for all. First we need to find her.”

“Do you know where she is?” Yaz asked. 

“No but I know some people we can ask.”

“Wouldn’t Amelia know?” Ryan questioned. 

“Yes, I expect she would.”

“Let’s ask her then.” Yaz agreed. 

“Ask who what?” River asked walking in. 

“Amelia where Kovarian is.” The Doctor said. 

“I know where she is.”

“So tell me.” The Doctor smiled. 

“No way, I’m driving.” River smirked.


End file.
